Aubere
|birth =Age 700 |death =Age 732-737 |birth power level =101 |max power level =2600 |pronouns = |height =160 cm or 5'3" |weight = |hair =Black |eye =Black |rank =Elite Class Saiyan |organizations =Planet Trade Organization |food = |vehicle = |hobbies = |family = Dogom (husband) Cuber (son) Kailon (son) |voice actor = }} Aubere was a elite warrior and the mother of Cuber and Kailon. Her name is a pun on "aubergine." History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War'' In the first chapter of this story, Aubere was revealed to be the mate of Dogom. She fought and killed many of King Vegeta's warriors when they came and attacked Dogom's settlement - at least until King Vegeta and Layeeck arrived and subdued Dogom. Dogom at first refused to join King Vegeta's tribe, prompting King Vegeta to order Layeeck to kill Aubere. When Dogom then said he would bend the knee, Aubere was spared and Dogom's people were added to King Vegeta's tribe. In the fifth chapter, Aubere was amongst the Saiyan army that pursued General Amanito's army to Shintake Square. She went with Dogom's legion to assault the left side of Shintake Square and she killed many Tuffles. With the help of her mate Dogom, she defeated a massive Tuffle mech. Later, after it became clear that the Saiyans lacked the numbers to defeat the Tuffles, Aubere, along with the rest of King Vegeta's army, retreated from Shintake Square back to the Saiyan camp. Near the beginning of the seventh chapter, Aubere was seen with King Vegeta's war council as they formulated a new plan to take on the Tuffles. Later, during a montage section in this chapter, Dogom and Aubere were seen holding their newborn baby boy. This boy was Cuber. Later, Aubere, Dogom, Ocra, and some other Saiyans were seen sneaking into a Tuffle city. To do so, the females (Ocra, Aubere, and some unnamed Saiyans) put on Tuffle armor and moved into the city in plain sight, supposedly leading carts of food into the city. Once inside, Aubere and the other females began to attack the Tuffles, and Dogom and the males jumped out from under the blankets covering the carts and assisted them. Later, Aubere, Dogom, Ocra, and some other Saiyans attempted to do this again, but the Tuffles were waiting for them. As they entered a city, they were attacked by many Tuffles, forcing the group of Saiyans to retreat. In the eighth chapter, Aubere was a part of Dogom's army. She was with Dogom as Dogom showed King Vegeta the Tuffle city his army was besieging. After Amanito and a large force of Tuffles ambushed the group, she fought until her neck was wounded by an energy blast. At that point, Dogom flew her out of the battle to safety. She was next seen near the end of this chapter when Dogom and Ocra returned to her. She was surprised that only those two appeared to have survived the Tuffle ambush. She was shocked to learn that King Vegeta had been captured by Amanito. Dogom later refused to go with Lascon to rescue King Vegeta that night (instead wanting to wait at least one day) partly because of Aubere's wounds. As the Saiyans began to transform into during the tenth chapter, Aubere was shown transforming with the rest of Dogom's army. She participated in several battles against Tuffle armies and cities that night and caused much bloodshed and destruction in her Great Ape form before the end of this chapter. Near the beginning of the eleventh chapter, Aubere was seen watching her husband Dogom train with their young son, Cuber. She later went to New Arcose with many other Saiyans and helped conquer the planet for the . She killed many natives in the ensuing planet clearing. Later, Aubere, along with the other Saiyans, received armor from the Arcosians. Near the end of this chapter, during a montage scene, Aubere was shown holding her newborn baby boy, Kailon, while standing next to Dogom. Trivia *Aubere's name was created by KidVegeta. Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters with ki